Human in vitro fertilization (IVF) is a new medical treatment area that gives hope to approximately one million infertile couples in the U.S. who could possibly benefit from it. It is expected that as many as 200 clinics may be providing IVF treatment within the next year. The psychological components of IVF treatment have not been investigated. There is little understanding of the effects of in vitro fertilization and embryo transfer experience on the couples involved and the subsequent emotional and behavioral outcomes after successful or unsuccessful treatment. The objectives of the pilot study are to 1) describe emotional and behavioral factors of couples who elect IVF treatment; 2) evaluate emotional distress, status of the marital relationship and future plans of couples when they conclude the IVF program; 3) compare the high emotional distress group (if identified) and the low distress group for relationships with treatment outcome and the other study variables; 4) investigate possible predictors of IVF outcome; 5) compare the emotional and behavioral data of the IVF sample with other samples of fertile and infertile women whose data are on our computer files. Following the pilot study, we plan to conduct further follow-up (at 6 months and 1 year), test hypotheses from the pilot data, and investigate whether and how IVF affects parenting and the child when treatment is successful. One hundred couples, consecutively evaluated and enrolled in the IVF treatment program, prior to Sept., 1983, will be reviewed. At least 40 couples who conclude treatment without pregnancy will be asked to participate in a second evaluation at the conclusion of treatment. Approximately 20 couples who achieve pregnancy will also be evaluated. Data will be analyzed for three treatment outcome groups: 1) couples who do not achieve pregnancy; 2) couples who achieve pregnancy and 3) a small group that is not treated after entering the program because of medical reasons or personal decisions to withdraw. Information from the study will describe a sample of IVF patients and provide a base for systematic evaluation of psychological factors involved in IVF treatment. It will provide more information about the emotional component of the treatment experience to enable physicians, counselors and infertile couples make informed choices about treatment options and their effects in their lives.